Amado
by Hana Note
Summary: Tu eras de la Luna, yo una humana, tú un sirviente, yo tu amada.


Cuantos días llevo aquí, mirando el mar, sus traviesas olas que van y vienen como niños jugando. En lo alto del firmamento puedo observar que esta ahí, la Luna, preciosa, cálida, como siempre lo fue, es y será. Los recuerdos comienzan ametrallar en mi memoria, veo mejor al satélite de la tierra y me acuerdo de ti.

Creo que ya pasaron dos días de que estoy en el mismo lugar, aún tengo la misma ropa, no regresé a casa después de lo sucedido, el hermoso vestido que me regalaste que era de color blanco ahora esta teñido de rojo, de tu sangre.

Aún recuerdo con mucho amor como nos conocimos, aquí mismo, en la playa, justo en este lugar, en donde ahora te perdí, para siempre.

En el verano pasado que te conocí, eras un chico extraordinario con todo el sentido de la palabra. Me dijiste que venias de la Luna y como dudarlo su te vi con mis propios ojos como una luz se convertía en tu ser, era hermoso.

Me miraste sorprendido y al instante hicimos conexión, como si nos hubiésemos conocido desde antes de nacer, una calidez en el pecho se instaló y tú me dijiste lo mismo, no lo dudamos, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Pasaron las semanas y te presenté a mi familia, paso algo que me sorprendió, pediste mi mano en compromiso que yo gustosamente acepté. Todo era felicidad, siempre nos veíamos. Hasta que un día me dijiste que tenías que volver a la Luna para perder tu divinidad, ya que si te quedabas así sería ir contra las leyes de Dios, nunca, pero nunca un humano debe estar con un descendiente de la Luna. Te respondí que te esperaría.

Hace dos días que volvimos aquí, el lugar en donde nos conocimos, estábamos felices porque la fecha de nuestra boda se acercaba. Hasta que, vimos una luz, hermosa, pura, al principio creímos que era la diosa de la Luna, Selene, nos equivocamos, era un enviado.

Comenzaste a pelear con él, empuñaste tu arma, pero en un movimiento casi imperceptible, el enviado te atravesó con su espada. Solté un grito aterrado, tú pensabas que él venía por mi, pero no, venía por ti.

Al momento que el enviado cumplió con su cometido de fue como vino.

Me acerqué a ti y tú sólo me repetidas que no llorara que te sentías bien, yo trataba de callarte pero tu seguías y me repetias que me amabas « un chico terco» pensé, pero eras mío.

Poco a poco tu calidez se fue desvaneciendo, por últimas vez trato de callarte pero no me haces caso. Me agarras el rostro, me besas y sonríes. Poco a poco vas desapareciendo en una luz plateada, dejandome aquí, con el vestido que me regalaste manchado con tu sangre.

No resisto más y lloro desconsoladamente.

Así fueron estos dos días, no quiero regresar a casa, si regreso mi padre me esposara con otro y no puedo permitir aquello.

A unos metros esta aún tu arma defensora, la tomó entre mis manos y vuelvo a recordar tu mirada mar. Sólo puedo pensar en que quiero estar contigo.

Pongo tu espada sobre mi abdomen, no hay duda tengo que estar contigo, lentamente voy incrustando la espada, siento un ardor pero no importa, siento que quema, pero no importa, sólo importa volverte a ver.

Estando ya la espada en mi interior caigo pesadamente a la arena que lentamente se va tiñendo de rojo, de mi sangre.

Veo cada vez borroso, debe ser porque estoy perdiendo sangre. Ahora recuerdo tu sonrisa y mis ojos se cierran para caer en la inconciencia de la muerte.

Ahora estoy en la oscuridad, varias almas caminan a mi alrededor, como yo, sin saber a donde ir, hasta que una me señala para abajo, pensé que era el infierno pero no, lo que sucedía era que mis padres habían encontrado mi cuerpo descansando sobre la arena, inerte atravesada por el arma homicida. Vuelvo la mirada hacia arriba y contiuno con mi andar, no importa si te tengo que buscar hasta en el infierno, igual te encontraré.

A lo lejos veo una luz, plateada y cálida como la Luna, como tú.

Y te veo, parado, con lo ojos impregnados entre emoción, confusión, dolor, amor, todo eso con una mirada.

No puedo aguantar mi felicidad y corro hacia ti.

Me abrazas, te correspondo.

Me besas.

Te digo, te amo.

Me dices « eres una tonta, Akane Tendo»

No importa si me insultas, estoy contigo, te encontré.

No puedo ser más romántica que te dije « me maté de amor, por ti»

Ranma llora, una cándida lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

Ahora nada ni nadie nos separará, siempre estaremos juntos. Junto mi frente con la tuya y te pido. «¿puedo seguirte por la eternidad, mi sirviente de la Luna?»

Sólo me miras con infinito amor y sonríes.

Ya se la respuesta. Estaremos juntos, por siempre.

Para la eternidad.

Fin.

Hola, otro fic escrito en la madrugada jaja.

En si ya había escrito algo así, se llamaba sirviente de la Luna, pero esta vez lo cambie un poco y también los personajes.

Espero que les guste y si tiene errores ortográficos, perdón.

Espero sus hermosos comentarios.

Nos leemos.

Hana Note.


End file.
